


The Four Saviors

by J_Henderson



Series: The Great Story [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gods AU, It’s really self explanatory, Other, Prequel to Main Story, Tags Are Hard, it’s a prequel there’s not a lot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Henderson/pseuds/J_Henderson
Summary: Not so long ago, after the legends of the Four Rulers began to fade and the memory of the great Empire that ruled over everything began to die, there were four humans. None of them were super remarkable— they were not gods, they were not something other like the rulers. They were about as human as you could get; scrapping for whatever they could, fighting to stay alive, fighting for their future. No, there was nothing special about these four.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, The Dream Team - Relationship
Series: The Great Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129430
Kudos: 10





	The Four Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m making this into a series. Updates will be all over the place, I’m so sorry

Not so long ago, after the legends of the Four Rulers began to fade and the memory of the great Empire that ruled over everything began to die, there were four humans. None of them were super remarkable— they were not gods, they were not something other like the rulers. They were about as human as you could get; scrapping for whatever they could, fighting to stay alive, fighting for their future. No, there was nothing special about these four. 

There was Darryl Halo, though he went by Badboy— an ironic nickname, considering the man didn’t curse. He was the oldest. He was once a bodyguard for some stuffy governor, but he left for better things… or at least, that’s what he claimed. Bad had a mysterious air about him; it was obvious he’d done battle before, and he never revealed anything about his past. That might’ve been the only different thing about him. He had short brown hair and green eyes, a pair of taped up glasses that always broke. He wore black pants and a red and black hoodie. Bad didn't curse, instead using the word “muffin” instead. He was a good fighter, smart and kind. People liked him well enough, and he strove to be as kind as he could, but he was no angel.

Then there was Clay Taken. He went by Dream. He was, like all the others, just another human. He was a middle child who left for bigger and better things, seeking power and protection for his family. He was a good fighter, maybe a little above average. He was well respected, a little feared, a little loved. Dream had light brown hair and green eyes, covered in freckles galore. He was tall and strong, always pushing hismelf to be even better. He was power hungry and a bit of a psychopath, but what human isn’t? He wore a green hoodie with faded gray pants. He had a white mask with an unsettling smiley-face on it— he took it everywhere with him but never put it on once. He never explained what it was, so no one asked. Yes, Dream was odd and power hungry and he sought to be the strongest he could be, but he was no god. 

And then there was George Davidson. George didn’t have a nickname, unless you counted ”Not Found,” a childhood joke since he could never been found during hide and seek. George might’ve been the most normal of all of them, if not for two things: his colorblindness and his scream. George was red-green colorblind— a fact that annoyed Dream to no end since no, ny eyes and hoodie aren’t piss-yellow stop calling me piss baby, but it was what it was. The other thing about George was his scream; it shattered glass, once. No one knew how or why George was able to hit those high notes, completely incapacitating anyone who had the misfortune of scaring him, but he could. Besides that, he was as normal as the others; brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and average height. He was okay with people, but just as normal as anyone else. He was no siren luring people to their death, that’s for sure— unless you count his scream as a fire siren calling for help. 

And finally, there was Nick Andas, Sapnap. The youngest of the four humans. He was Dream’s childhood friend, drug into this mess of a group rather unwillingly. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. The only thing about him that was off like the others was his love for fire; he was a complete and utter pyromaniac. He wore jeans and a black shirt with a white cropped hoodie, a white headband keeping his black hair out of his face. He was the youngest and an arson at heart, and he was far from a hero. He was human, plain and simple, just like the others. 

The four humans were nothing special. They were just humans, flawed in too many ways to count. They lived in a time of war and destruction, the land the Four Rulers kept so peaceful crumbling into chaos and ruin. They grew up hearing the legends and stories, knowing that the only things left to mark where the capital city once was were the Artifacts.

Bad didn't want the Hat of the Angel, said to grant the wearer knowledge and wisdom beyond imaginable. Knowing everything sacred him. Dream didn’t want the Cloak of the Blood God, said to grant the wearer fighting skills and bloodlust, but he wouldn’t be opposed to having it. George could not sing, so he found no use for the Guitar of the Siren, said to grant the user the power to bring people together. Why would he want to bring people together when he could do his own thing with his friends? And, finally, Sapnap had no use for the Sword of the Hero, said to grant the user courage and skill. Dream was teaching him how to fight just fine. No, none of them had any need or want for the Artifacts. And that’s what made them different. 

Not so long ago, a new legend arose— the Four Saviors. They were unremarkable in every way, as human as you could get. There was nothing special about them. And that was exactly what made them so special. They were as human as human could be— flawed and imperfect, broken puzzle pieces shoved roughly together. They didn’t try to pretend to be anything other, they just were. They had no use for the Artifacts, they were all they needed. But they were human, flawed and incomplete. Old legends said it would take a special group of people to collect all the Artifacts. It would take a special group of people to stay away from the yearn of power, to use the Artifacts for their true purpose and not for selfish gain. And that’s just what that group was— special in the way they used their humanity to survive and thrive. They were a special group indeed, the Four Saviours, just what the Four Rulers needed and wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not a lot going on yet, anyone have any theories or shit? I crave human contact and interaction pls-


End file.
